De Calor y Confesiones Torpes
by Pomodoro-chan
Summary: En un día de verano cualquiera, Kaneki está muriendo de calor. Menos mal que tiene a Tsukiyama a su lado para ayudarle a afrontarlo. Pero las altas temperaturas le hacen tener la boca demasiado suelta... /TsukiKane, fluff, human AU. Drabble.


Hacía calor. Y todos sabían que las altas temperaturas no hacían otra cosa más que subirle los humos a Kaneki hasta el punto de que éste estuviera de lo más irritable.

Quien cargaba con el muerto esta vez era Tsukiyama. Era un día de verano cualquiera en que los dos amigos habían decidido quedar a tomar algo en un bar, para luego ir a casa de Kaneki y simplemente matar el rato.

Matar el rato. Ja. Quien moría era Shuu. Estaba sentado en el sofá, teniendo las piernas de Ken en su falda – el moreno estaba tirado en el cómodo mueble.

Ken, quien no podía callar un segundo. Ken, quien se quejaba, se quejaba, y se quejaba, y se quejaba más.

-Pero, es que, ya te lo digo, que no cuela. Aquello no lo había escrito ella para nada. Osea, no. –en situaciones normales no actuaría así. De cualquier manera ésta no lo era: su inteligencia terminaría por petar si seguía sometida a tanto calor.

No mantenía una posición estable: cada treinta segundos tenía que cambiar de pose para que el calor no le hiciera agonizar más de lo que ya le estaba haciendo. Se había prácticamente olvidado del de pelo morado como humano; aparentemente ahora él solo era una máquina recoge-quejas. Y Kaneki bien que la estaba usando. A parte, era confortable, motivo por el cual se le podía tirar encima sin problema.

De hecho, con cada minuto que pasaba Ken estaba más encima suyo… Lo hacía inconscientemente, sí, pero lo hacía. Y a Shuu cada vez le costaba más reprimirse.

Había estado aguantando un profundo enamoramiento durante ya cuatro años. Y el objeto de su pasión estaba ahora prácticamente estirado encima de él, de diferentes maneras rato a rato, cada cual con menos control y consciencia de parte de Kaneki. Las ganas que Tsukiyama tenía de guardarlo en un abrazo y llenarle a besos, caricias y otros tipos de cuidados la cara, el cuello, el pecho, el abdomen y el…

Pero no. No se podía permitir aquella conducta de pensamiento. Ken era hetero. Lo había visto saliendo con Rize, una chica de su clase (al final no salió nada bien) y también lo había intentado con Touka. De cualquier manera al final resultó que ésta estaba fingiendo; y después de muchos años de actuación salió del armario. También presentó a su novia a todos. Aunque mucha presentación no hizo falta: su pareja no era otra sino Hinami. Habían estado teniendo una relación en secreto durante medio año, y la más joven al final le había pedido que parara con Kaneki; que aunque fuera para encubrirlas le entristecía.

De modo que Kaneki estaba soltero. Shuu podría entrarle y pedirle salir en cualquier momento, pero no iba a hacerlo. Al chico le gustaban las tías, nada que Tsukiyama pudiera hacer sobre eso.

Todos sabían sobre la homosexualidad (él también había intentado con mujeres, pero honestamente los pechos no eran lo suyo) de Shuu. Él no se avergonzaba, más bien lo exponía a todo el mundo. Se sentía orgulloso. Obviamente, Kaneki también lo sabía. Normalmente se hubiera reservado tales sugestivas posiciones para él solo, pero tenía taaaaanto calor que ya todo le daba igual. Las neuronas no le trabajaban bien bajo la metafórica presión de la temperatura.

-¿Y sabes de qué estoy harto también?

-No tengo el placer de hacerlo –respondió con un suspiro de rendimiento.

-De que nadie se acuerde nunca de los bisexuales. ¡También estamos aquí, joer!

Shuu se quedó en blanco. ¡¿Qué?!

Al ver la cara del mayor (se llevaban un año) y darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir en voz alta, Kaneki también lo hizo. Después de unos segundos, con un tono monótono dijo:

-Lo he dicho en mi cabeza. Dime que lo he dicho en mi cabeza.

Tsukiyama negó mirándole con unos ojos atónitos.

-Aaaaaaaaaay tíooooooo qUE YO NO ESTOY FUERA DEL ARMARIO AAAAAAAAH –el modo grito se había puesto en on, y Kaneki se movía como loco por el sofá. Miró a los ojos al otro- SHUU, HOMBRE DE MIS MÁS SECRETOS SUEÑOS, PARÁSITO DE MIS PENSAMIENTOS, NO SE LO DIGAS A NADIE POR FAVOOOOOORRRR QUE NO SÉ COMO RESPONDERÍAN AAAAAA-

-Ho-hombre de tus… ¿Qué?

Kaneki en blanco, Tsukiyama en oscuros tonos de rojo.

-De acuerdo. Puedes matarme ahora. O poner el aire acondicionado más fuerte. Ya se ve que no puedo pensar racionalmente así.

Oh, todo había sido una confusión de Kaneki, en verdad ni sentimientos ni nada. Solo un error de cálculo en el poner en práctica la fórmula de expresarse. Shuu, que subconscientemente se había hecho ilusiones, empezó a hundirse en sí mismo. Subió el aire acondicionado.

-No se lo diré a nadie si tú no lo quieres así, Kaneki. Intenta, por eso, "pensar más racionalmente" cuando hables con otra gente, por mucho calor que haga. Ya se ve que aunque mantengas tu forma lírica de expresarte cuando quieres hacerlo, se te escapa alguna locura no verídica…

-Eeh, yo no he dicho ninguna mentira.

-A-ah, ¿n-no?

-Simplemente se me escapan más cosas de las que deberían.

-Entonces, -Shuu volvió a colorarse- eso de antes…

Kaneki lo miró con expresión confundida, como de no recordar siquiera lo que había dicho hacía tan solo segundos. Por dios, qué olvidadizo. Se puso a pensar, esforzándose para que le saliera. Oh, sí. _Oh._

Y entonces fue cuando apareció el segundo tomate en la sala.

-Eeeeeeeeemm yo, eh, esto, uh, uhhh, emmm-

-¿Es verdad, Ken?

-Sí. –bajó su cabeza, y sin mirar a Tsukiyama salió del sofá para irse a su habitación. En su mente rápidamente se montaron diversas escenas: él llorando por las noches sabiendo que a Shuu no le gustaba, su amado nunca hablándole más, casándose en un futuro con otro hombre, adoptando niños con ese otro… las lágrimas empezaron a generarse en los ojos del pobre acalorado.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un primer paso hacia el doloroso destino amoroso que le esperaba una mano cerrada en su muñeca le impidió avanzar.

-Si me paras para decirme que no pasa nada y que podemos seguir siendo amigos te doy las gracias pero déjame irme un rato a mi habitaci-

-Te amo desde que tengo catorce años, Ken.

Al oír eso, después de los segundos de shock correspondientes, Kaneki se dio la vuelta y sin más preámbulos le plantó un beso en la boca, al cual el otro, derritiéndose, correspondió.

 _Pasados dos meses…_

Era ya oficialmente otoño. No hacía calor, sino más bien frío. Vivían en la zona de climas más extremistas de todo Japón.

En el mismo sofá donde había empezado todo yacían abrazados los dos chicos, con una manta encima, hablando felizmente de cualquier tontería que se les pasara por la cabeza; dejando ir de tanto en tanto un pequeño "te amo", seguido de una risita alegre y de un beso simple pero lleno de sentimientos del otro.

Salir del armario no había sido demasiado difícil: todos sabían ya de Shuu, y la mayoría se habían fijado en algún punto de su vida en los ojos que Ken le había llegado a poner inconscientemente a su profesor Amon, mientras se lo follaba mentalmente (¡pero es que ese hombre era demasiado guapo!).

Así que sus vidas continuaban igual que antes o casi: el único factor que había cambiado era el del vacío de los corazones de los dos, ahora lleno del amor del otro.


End file.
